Never had a Dream Come True
by BandGeeK24
Summary: Jimmy and cindy have been fighting will they make up or will fate tear them apart...? JC one shot song FIC please R


**Ok ya'll this is just a quick one shot song Fic…it might not be good but please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own this song (never had a dream come true bye S club 7) or Jimmy Neutron…I wish I did though! Lol well here's tha story!**

Cindy Vortex was driving away from her old home in Retro Ville, TX while listening to her I-Pod she was a beautiful girl at the age of 21 she had everything a girl could ever want except one thing…her true love…

_Everybody's got something _

_They had to leave behind…_

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time!_

The day before she left her and Jimmy her boyfriend had a fight…about how she thought he was cheating on her with Betty Quinlin…Jimmy Neutron was the love of her life until she screwed it all up…

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways_

_To let you go…_

_I never had a dream come true_

_Until the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on _

_You'll always be my baby…_

She had been so awful to Jimmy even when she found out that he was telling the truth…that's when she left…she was running away from her problems…she was to ashamed to stay…but she still loved him…

_I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to _

_A part of me will always be with you…._

Cindy stopped at the nearest gas station because she had begun to cry and she couldn't see very well…and then her cell phone rang…she didn't answer it but she knew who it was…it was Jimmy and he left a message and she finally got up the courage to listen to it…

_Somewhere in my memory _

_I've lost all sense of time…._

Hey Cindy it's Jimmy…look I'm really sorry about what happened! (she could tell he was crying) Please come back so we can talk about this…look I love you and you walking away well it…_click _(there wasn't enough room on the voice mail)

_And tomorrow can never be_

_Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways _

_To let you go…._

After listening to Jimmy's message about 14 times it finally clicked in her head that she loved Jimmy and it was stupid and childish for her to leave and she had to go back….as she was pulling out of the gas station she had turned on her radio to listen to the weather when the DJ said "Jimmy Neutron has just requested a song for his beautiful girlfriend…if she'll still take him back…well here it is"

_I never had a dream come true _

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even thought I pretend that I've moved on _

_You'll always be my baby.._

_I never found the words to say_

_But you're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to a part of me will always be with you…_

Cindy felt tears well up in her eyes as she pulled up in Jimmy's driveway and saw him standing outside in the pouring rain waiting for her to come home….

_You'll always be the dream _

_that fills my head _

_You'll always be the one I know _

_I'll never forget _

_It's no use looking back or wondering _

_Because love is a strange and funny thing _

_No matter how I try and try I just can't say good bye! _

_I never had a dream come true _

_Till the day that I found you…_

As Cindy stepped out of her car she saw Jimmy…he was soaked to the bone but he didn't care he was just glad to see her

"Cindy I'm so glad you came back." he said as Cindy jumped into his arms….

"Me too I'm sorry I got angry at you…I was being a bitch…." she buried her head into Jimmy's chest as he carried her inside and playing on the radio was this…

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on _

_You'll always be my baby…_

Cindy began to sing with all her heart as she look Jimmy straight in the eye…

"_I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you…"_

Jimmy kissed her with all the love his body possessed…

"I love you Jimmy and I'll never leave you again….I promise"

"I love you too Cindy…and even if you do leave….a part of me will always be…..with you…"


End file.
